


The Witch and her Wolf (On hold atm)

by Mea_Lux



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, High School, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Vampires, Witches, tvd, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mea_Lux/pseuds/Mea_Lux
Summary: Bonnie helps Tyler with his first full moon and they rekindle their once best friendship become more?Also available on Fanfiction.net @Mea-Lux
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. The First Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. If I did season 6 and everything afterward would have been better.

Bonnie sat on the ledge by her window looking at the rising moon. She heard a buzzing sound from her nightstand. She walked over and looked at her phone. "I'm outside" the message read. She texted him back "one sec". Bonnie grabbed a small purse and closed her windows. She walked downstairs. No need to be quiet - it's not like her dad was home anyways. She grabs her keys off the nearby table and left the house.

"Hey, Lockwood." She said locking the door.

"Bennett, you're ready?" Tyler asked.

"I think I should be asking you that," she said with a smile.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

They finally reach the old Lockwood property. Bonnie offered to drive, she could see the nervousness cover his face. But Tyler insisted. 'Stubborn as always ' she thought. The car ride was mostly quiet just the faint sounds of the outside world.

As they got out the car Tyler reached in the back seat for a large black duffel bag. And took out a flashlight.

"What's in the bag," Bonnie asked trying to lighten the mood with a little conversation.

"Um... water bottle, metal chains you know the usual," he says with a hint of sarcasm

Bonnie let out a snicker.

"So what's in your bag," Tyler said motioning towards the small crossbody resting on her left hip.

"A book." She shrugs.

"A book?" Tyler retorted.

"I don't know how long the... it's gonna take." She explained.

"It depends maybe minutes... maybe hours" he mumbled that last part.

"Hours!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'll survive," Tyler said reassuringly looking at her frown. "We're almost there," he added

They were nearing a brick structure it had cement stairs leading down and a large metal door at the entrance. They enter the cellar. It was dark but some moonlight managed to seep through a few cracks in the walls.

"I should have brought another flashlight," Tyler said leading the way.

"It's fine" Bonnie replied. "Post tenebras spero lucem". She chants waving one hand over the other forming a blue glowing ball of light in her hand.

He looks at her wide-eyed in admiration. He's never seen her perform magic up close before. "Wow," he whispers.

She catches his eye. "What?"

"Nothing," He shakes his head.

They make it to the back of the cellar. It was mostly brick and cement. Bonnie was sure she saw some unbelievably large spiders on the way.

"I brought in some lanterns yesterday," Tyler says moving to one side of the cellar. He turns them on and places the three around the cellar.

Bonnie stops her light spell.

Tyler sets his bag down right outside the metal gate separating the cellar into two. she follows and walks through.

"So this is where we need to set up the chains and stuff," he said motioning towards the walls.

"Will it hold ?" Bonnie inquired looking at the slightly rusted bolts in the wall.

"I hope so," Tyler replied

He begins taking the silver chains out of his bag. Bonnie grabs one and begins attaching it to the bolts on and wall.

"It's like ten times colder down here," she murmurs.

"Here... take my hoddie," Tyler says sliding it over his head his tee-shirt raising up a little in the process.

"No it's fine," she said.

"Take it," he said.

"I'm fine," she argues.

Tyler rolls his eyes and tries to hide his grin. 'So stubborn' He thought to himself. He hands Bonnie the sweater.

"Just take the sweater." he insists.

"Thanks," she says with a smile.

Bonnie passes the black and red sweatshirt over her head. She had on a longsleeved light orange top and jeans. The sweatshirt fit very loose on her petite stature. It came down to her upper thigh. They continue latching the rest of the chains onto the bolts embedded in the wall.

"Where did you find these?" Bonnie questioned holding up the metal cuffs at the end of the chain links.

"Some hunting slash hardware store," he explained locking another chain into place.

"Wow," Bonnie replied.

"It was easy to find, but the cashier kept side-eyeing me," Tyler said.

"I don't think he's seen a lot of teenage boys buy hunting chains." she chuckled holding one up.

"Probably not," he stated finishing his last lock. "I think we're done," he states

"I guess so," Bonnie said taking a step back gazing at the metal.

Tyler walks back towards the gate and stood over his bag. He takes off his black fitted tee revealing and begins to move onto his sweatpants.

Bonnie stares for a second then quickly turns around to face the wall.

"Wh- wh- ... what are you doing? Bonnie asked frazzled. Her back still turned to Tyler.

"I don't think I get to keep my clothes when I turn into a wolf," he asserted. "Don't worry Bunny it's nothing you haven't see before?" Tyler said with a smirk

"Yeah, I don't think taking baths together as toddlers counts. And don't call me Bunny." Bonnie snaps rolling her eyes. It was his old nickname for her. She hasn't been called that in ages.

Bonnie and Tyler have been best friends since the day they were seated next to each other in kindergarten. When the teacher tried to switch seats Tyler threw a fit every time he was paired up with someone other than Bonnie. Mrs. Miller eventually gave up. They were stuck to the hip for years. Until they drifted apart when high school began and Tyler became a world-renowned jerk and began sleeping his way through the majority of the female population. Bonnie just stopped hanging out with him. But upon hearing Tyler triggered his curse she knew she would be there for him. They were best friends after all.

Tyler was left in his black boxer and began putting his clothes into his duffle bag. He walked back through the gate and to the wall. He began with the locks.

"I'll help you with the chains," Bonnie says walking towards him.

He starts with the ankles. "This is how you latch it on and make sure it's locked," Tyler said securing the latch in place.

"I think I can manage" She retorted

Bonnie latches his other ankle, right wrist then the left trying her best not to admire his impressive physique.

"Thanks," Tyler said

"Of course," Bonnie said with a smile

"Really I'm grateful." He gazed into her emerald green eyes.

"What are friends for," She said.

She checked the time on her phone. "The moon should be at its peak soon" She notified Tyler.

"The transformation can start before the moon reaches its peak. " Tyler explains sitting down on the concrete.

"Oh, so we wait. " Bonnie said.

"I have a blanket in my bag if you wanted to sit." Tyler offered.

"Thanks, she walked through the gate and to his bag. She fished around until she pulled out a blue blanket she lays it out near a corner. Bonnie then returns to her bag and took out a small book.

\-------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour passes

"What're your reading?" Tyler asked.

"Um, The Boy in the Striped Pajama." Bonnie reads off the cover.

"That sounds like a kid book," Tyler responded.

"Ha it's anything but," She laughs standing up and walking back towards Tyler.

"Is it a dirty book?" He raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"What, no." She shot back.

Bonnie walks through the gate.

"Wait, you should stay back," Tyler stated standing up and backing towards the wall. No need for him to maul anyone in wolf form.

"I'll be fine it's only a quarter to 11," Bonnie says brushing him off. 

"The transition can start anytime." He said his voice full of concern.

"I could take you." Bonnie joked folding her arms. Tyler couldn't help but laugh for someone so small Bonnie could be threatening at times,

"Yeah, human me, not a 'savage wolf', " Tyler responded. They both laughed.

"Well I can give both 'human you' and 'wolf you' one hell of an aneurism," Bonnie said.

"An aneurism like a headache ?" Tyler asked.

"Basically I pop the blood vessels in your head and since you heal at a rapid pace I do it over and over again."

"Yeah, let's hope it never comes to that. " Tyler said. "Ahhh" he let out a cry and held his right arm.

"Tyler you ok," She asked.

"I think it's starting." He replied.

"Oh god," Bonnie says under her breath.

Tyler's bones began to crack and break. Cries of agony filled the cellar. It lasted a little over an hour. She stayed there right with him until...

"Get back!" He growled. His once chocolate brown eyes were now a searing yellow. His perfect white teeth formed into fangs.

Bonnie dived for the gate. She was struggling to lock it with the chain. "Vincula clauditis," she chants locking the gate in place with a metal lock.

She moves to the same corner moving farther in to stay unseen. The sound of broken bones and groaning filled the air. Then a howl.

A howl so loud it echoed off the walls of the cellar. It could've been heard from miles away. Bonnie creeped out from behind the wall to face a wolf. An actual wolf. Long claws jet black fur and vicious fangs below its yellow eyes. It tried to come at her but was held back by the chains. Bonnie swept back to her original hiding place.

She slid down against the wall until she was on the floor and waited  
Bonnie checked her phone it was half past midnight. She sat there, hands around her knees hearing growling and the souls of claws on the walls. Bonnie stood up to take one last look at the wolf. She stood there this time the wolf didn't fight the chains it stared. Bonnie sat criss-cross looking at the wolf, the wolf looking at her. She didn't know how long she sat there until she drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Cold. It was the first thing he thought when he woke up. His vision was blurred and everything hurt.  
"Tyler?" He heard the faint sound of his name being called.

Bonnie's face appeared in front of him. She ran a hand by his cheek. His skin was damp with sweat and his hair plastered his forehead.  
"Tyler it's ok. You're ok. It's over." Bonnie said to him. He found comfort in hearing her voice.

Bonnie began removing the chains off his wrist and ankles trying not to look at him too much. She grabbed his clothes from his bag and placed them next to him.

"Take your time I'll be right outside." She says. He's able to muster a thank you. Tyler sits up then slowly stands to his feet. He puts on his sweatpants first. Then he moves on to his shirt.

"Here let me," Bonnie says grabbing the hem of his shirt. She probably saw him struggling to put on his shirt.

"I'm still a little sore," Tyler says placing his arms through

"A little sore that's was ... a lot," Bonnie says pulling the shirt down.

"Yeah," He mumbled.

"Are you... um... ok," She asks taking the drawstrings of his sweats from his shaking hands.

"Yeah I'm good," Tyler lied.

"Ok... should we leave the chains here or...?" She began

"Yeah, no one ever comes down here." He explained. She grabs her bag he grabs his.

"I got the two lanterns over here," Tyler says.

"Ok," Bonnie turns off the one on the opposite side. He turns on his flashlight.

"Come on," Tyler says. Bonnie follows.

They walk in silence for a little while until they reach the car.

"I'll drive," Bonnie says.

"Nah it's alright," Tyler said

"No! I know how much you love your Mercedes, but you just broke every bone in your body. The least I can do is drive." Bonnie shot back. Now was not the time for stubbornness.

"Okay," Tyler says holding his hands up she walks over to the driver's side and Tyler opens the door for her.

"Thanks," She smiles.

He gets in on the other side and puts his duffel bag in the back. Bonnie shifts it into gear. Tyler turns on the radio.

"There is never anything good on the radio at 3 am." Bonnie chuckles.

"How would you know?" Tyler asked flicking through channels.

"What could possible be on?" She said. He finally stops at a station.

"...This is throwbacks from the '80s and 90's all night long on KCU..." A voice on the radio said.

She laughs "Really, Ty,"

"Yep," Tyler grinned.

An old song starts playing and they start bopping their heads a little bit and singing along with each other.

After they reach Bonnie's house he walks her to the door.

"Thanks," He says again.

"No problem," She says fishing through her bag for her keys.

"No, really I'm really grateful. Thank you for being there with me tonight." Tyler wraps Bonnie in a tight hug. Her hands were on his chest.

"You know I'll always be there for you. Despite your assholish ways." She said smilling against his chest. He laughs then lets her go.

"Later Bennett, " He says walking back to his car.

She walks into her house, "Later Lockwood," she calls back at him.


	2. Girl Talk

At school

"Where were you last night," Caroline asked leaning against a set of lockers next to Bonnies.

"Nowhere," Bonnie responds exchanging her trigonometry book for her biology book. They all knew Tyler trigged the curse but not that she was helping him come to terms with it.

"I called you around midnight and you didn't answer," Caroline pouted.

"Why were you calling me at midnight?" Bonnie asked closing her looker.

"Girl talk duh, I couldn't sleep... not that I need to," Caroline explained.

"Sorry Care but I was fast asleep." She saw Caroline's pout "We can have girl talk later, come by after school, ok," She proposed.

Caroline smiled "Ok great, I'll get snacks after school," She says embracing Bonnie in a squeeze. Both girls head to class.

\----------------------------------------

Bonnie was waking with Elena to lunch giving her the details about their girl talk secession later.

"I have the house to myself this week so we can have it at mines," Bonnie suggested.

"Your dad is still out of town," Elena asked.

"Yep," Bonnie responded. Her dad traveled often for work. A she got older the trips got longer and more frequent. Bonnie would usually be with her grams but after her passing, that wasn't really an option. Most teenagers would jump at the chance to have a house all to themselves, but to Bonnie it was lonely.

'Sup Bennett, Gilbert" Tyler nodded to them as he walked by with some other athletes.

"Hey ty," Elena said

"Lockwood," Bonnie smiled. Elena gave her a look.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"That's more words than you guys usually exchange aside from the regular "you're an ass', " Elena said with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh he's still an ass," Bonnie says Elena laughs.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Ok well I want pineapples," said Elena sliding down against the dresser to sit on the floor. 

"Um... gross," Caroline teases flopping on the bed.

"Oh mushrooms Bonnie adds sitting down on the other side of the bed

"What about half mushroom half pepperoni?" Caroline said.

"What about pineapples? " Elena said with a pout. The girls knew each other forever but could never agree on pizza toppings.

"Ok then pineapple mushroom on half," Bonnie said.

"Ok perfect I'll order," Caroline says standing up and reaching for her phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The girls sat in Bonnie's bedroom just enjoying each other's company. They gossiped about regular teenage things like complaining about the amount of homework Mr. Smith gives and the newest romance movie that was just released.

"The pizza should be here by now," Caroline said looking at a clock on the wall.

"You ordered from John's Pizzeria not that other one right ?" Elena inquired.

"Of course! Their pizzas are so soggy it's gross." Caroline stated.

Elena's phone ringed and as she looked at the screen she smiles at the screen. 

"Hmph," Caroline mumbled. Bonnie just giggled

"What?!" Elena said looking up at her best friend with a confused face.

"I don't know... who ya texting," Bonnie said sing-songy.

"No one," Elena says placing her phone on the dresser she was sitting against.

"You sure you're not texting Stefan," Caroline said scarcasticlaly.

"Shouldn't you be texting Matt or something?" Elena shot back.

"No," Caroline began, "We're not in the best place right now," She said sitting up in the bed.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know it's just I'm trying to deal with the whole vampire thing so we're just giving each other space," Caroline explained.

"Well just give it time. And talk to him no need to completely avoid each other," Bonnie says.

"Yeah, we know he cares about you just as much as you care about him. All you need to do is talk about it." Elena adds in. Caroline nodded taking in her friends' advice. Just then the doorbell rings.

" I'll get it, " Caroline says standing up.

"Not in that your not," Elena says motioning to the short nightgown Caroline was wearing.

"I'll get it," Bonnie said.

"Not you either," Elena said. Bonnie, she looked down at her   
short shorts and tank top.

"I'll go," Elena said walking out the room in her baggy pajama pants and t-shirt. She went downstairs.

"Oh, Tyler?" Elena said self-questioning why the young Lockwood would be at the door.

"Hey I'm looking -" Tyler began.  
"-Bonnie is right upstairs," Elena cut him off. She turns towards the stairs "Bonnie it's for you!" Elena calls out.

Bonnie and Caroline exchange puzzling looks.   
Bonnie slipped on a hoodie she finds laying by her dresser then proceeds quickly goes down the steps to see Tyler at the door. She leads him outside on the porch.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Bonnie says closing the door.

"Interrupting your pedicures and pillow fights?" Tyler smirked.

"No we were braiding each other's hair and gossiping," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Oh I was going to give it to you earlier but... " he trailed off, handing her the book she was reading the other night."

"Thanks, I was looking for it, I guess it fell out in your car," Bonnie said.

"Yeah I can't have people thinking I read books," Tyler jokes.

"Oh that would be a travesty," Bonnie jokingly rolled her eyes. "But thank you," she said. 'Why is he staring at me like that she thought'

"Is that my hoodie?" Tyler asked.

"Huh, oh I totally forgot," Bonnie said as she began taking it off.

"No no keep it," Tyler said.

"Really?" Bonnie was skeptical.

"You look better in it than I do," Tyler said.

"Thanks," Bonnie smiles.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing really," Bonnie responded.

"You wanna hang out?" Tyler asked.

"Hang out?" She said making it sound more like a question. 'We haven't hung out since junior year' Bonnie thought.

"Yeah like old times. Before you starting avoiding me." He said.

"I wasn't avoiding.... just... keeping my distance" Bonnie explained avoiding eye contact.

"Right," Tyler said.

"But sure," Bonnie said.

"Your welcome I'm gonna let your.... slumber party," Tyler said.

"Slumber party?" Bonnie laughed

"Later Bennett," He said walking away to his car.

"Bye Lockwood," Bonnie called.

"She goes inside and closes the door to see Caroline and Elena standing in front of her.

"What," she asks folding her arms and shifting her weight to her left leg.

"Nothing," Caroline said.

Suddenly the doorbell sounds.  
"Now that, has to be the pizza," Bonnie says walking toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for not updating in a while. I hope you guys are still interested in this fic. I know there are not a lot of Tonnie fans out there but we exist. So how do you like the story so far? Anything specific you want me to add? (I lowkey was just gonna make this story like super smutty but I guess I'll try to incorporate a plot cause I really did like season 2 of TVD)
> 
> *
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Stay tuned in for more.


	3. Magic Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this time out to address everything that has been going on in America lately. I live in NY and I see very clearly what's going. I'm all for the BLM movement and spreading awareness. So I encourage every one of you to support the movement in any way you can. Police brutality and racism has been going on for too long. No racism is probably never going to completely disappear but until then we'll keep fighting. I just want to tell everyone to stay safe and stay strong. We are still in a pandemic stay inside, please. Just read fanfics or write fanfics whatever you wanna do. We are living a tough time and I hope my writing is something you guys are enjoying and something to make you smile and laugh during this trying time. I honestly believe a group of idiot kids is playing Jumanji right now or something. But whatever. Now on to the story...

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon. It was probably gonna rain. Weirdly rain always put Bonnie in a good mood. It was as though she could feel the power of the lightning as it is carried by the wind and water. She guessed it was a witch thing. The young witch was in her living room working on some spells to pass the time. She's been going through some element manipulation spells. She started with water then moved on to fire. Her favorite. Practicing magic was one of her favorite pastimes.

Tyler never specified what time Saturday they would hang out. That's something he would always do. Just pop up. Bonnie never really had a problem with it until one day she was studying with a guy she liked, Danny Rolston and Tyler stopped by. Let's just say it was extremely awkward. Tyler acted like a dick and kicked the guy out. Bonnie got upset with him then kicked him out. Then that same night Tyler came by again with mint chocolate chip ice cream and kits cats and was quickly forgiven. They spent the night watching old Disney reruns.

Bonnie was recalling the past events when the doorbell rang.

She looked through the window and saw it was Tyler. Perfect timing her hair was pulled up in a messy bun her face bare of makeup. She wore a white tee with pink pajama pants and black fuzzy socks. But it wasn't like she needed to dress up for Tyler. They were friends after all.

"Here so soon," Bonnie grinned ear to ear, opening the door. She was meet with a smirk. 

"Sup Bennett," Tyler greeted in the doorway. He had on blue jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt. His hair was in a mess. A cute mess mind you.

"Come in," Bonnie said stepping to the side.

"I was planning on taking you to the movies but they are sold out," Tyler explained stepping inside.

"Really?" Bonnie said leading him into the kitchen 'movies? huh,' she thought.

"Yep, I should have gotten the tickets sooner," Tyler shrugged.

"It's fine," Bonnie said, "You can sit down anywhere. Sorry about the mess," She continued motioning to the grimoires on the floor and candles around the room.

Tyler takes a seat on the sofa located on the left side of the room and picks up a grimoire.

"Faz- ma-two what language is this?" Tyler asked with furrowed brows looking down at the aged book in his lap.

Bonnie laughed at Tyler's attempted pronunciation. "Latin," She said.

"Isn't that a dead language?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No not really," She sits down next to him "This is a fire spell" she points down at the phrase.

"Wanna see?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded.

Bonnie gets a cup of water and a small pot. Then she gets a piece of paper. She lays all the ingredients on the floor and sits cross. Tyler watched the Witch with intrigued eyes.

"The water acts as a binding agent," Bonnie says as she dips the corner of the paper in the water and chants. "Phasmatos Incendia," The paper burns Before it reaches her fingertips she drops in the pot. The paper burns then slowly.

"Come here," she says patting the carpet in front of her. Tyler sits down she scoots towards him on her knees and places both hands on his chest then closes her eyes.

"If you wanted to touch me you could have just ask," Tyler said.

"Haha," Bonnie laughs sarcastically, "I'm channeling you,"

"She causes the lamp in the corner of the living room to flicker at the same pace of his heartbeat. 

Bonnie opened her eyes. "Why is your heart beating so fast," She asked.

"I don't know it's always been like that. I guess it comes with being a werewolf," Tyler says.

"Oh," She said. 

The light stopped flickering and Bonnie took her hands off Tyler's chest.

"That felt.." he began searching for a word.

"Weird?" Bonnie filled in for him. It wasn't common to have someone's hands pressed against one's chest in such a situation.

"No, it felt kinda nice," Tyler said.

"Witches can channel from different elements and supernatural things. Which is why I can channel you." Bonnie explained.

"What other spells do you know? Can you make things fly?" Tyler said waving his hands around.

"Something like that," She says standing up. She takes his hand and drags him up the stairs to her bedroom. She jumps on the bed and motions for Tyler to sit.

"What are you doing," Tyler asks taking a seat.

Bonnie rips open the side of her pillow and shakes out some feathers. "It's one of the first spells my grams taught me," Bonnie says with a strained smile. Talking about her Grandmothers death still got to her.

Bonnies uses one hand to lift a single feather then rest it down.

"Wow!" Tyler says over exaggeratedly. 

"I'm not done," Bonnie said hitting his arm.

She raises both hands and the feathers rise up, then she puts her hands down and they lower. Suddenly the feathers start circling around their heads.

"That's cool," Tyler said.

"Thanks," Bonnie said as she lowered the feathers.

"You look hot when you do your witchy stuff," Tyler said with a sly grin.

Bonnie's cheeks reddened and her eyes grew wide. Tyler just chuckled.

"How are you cleaning this up?" Tyler asked. 

Bonnie opened her mouth then closed it. "I... think I might have a spell for that," She shrugs. 

The rest of the evening Bonnie worked on spells with Tyler's assistance of course. He even let her practice a levitation spell on him. It worked for a few minutes but she ended up dropping him flat on his ass. After a few other spells Tyler helped Bonnie pack away her grimoires. There wasn't an exact place for them so somewhere on the bookshelf in the living room or in her bedroom closet or under the bed. 

Both teens retreated to the living room for movie night and Tyler picked out a DVD criticizing Bonnie's questionable taste in movies while Bonnie prepared some butter popcorn, cookies, and sodas. They settled on the couch, Tyler with his feet up on the coffee table and Bonnie in with her feet tucked under her wrapped up in a blanket. By the second movie, Bonnie's head was in Tyler's lap, and one of his hands was in her hair. To any outsiders, the two would look like a cute couple but they were just friends. Close friends. They were in the middle of some action movie that had Vin Diesel in it, (so obviously it was good.) When Tyler's phone began to buzz. 

"Hey, was up?..." he said into the phone. "...Okay... I'm on my way," Tyler said before he hung up.

"That was Matt I-" Tyler began.

"-Huh?" Bonnie asked, looking up she was completely into the movie.

"On the phone.. that was Matt... I gotta go." Tyler said as he began to gently pry Bonnie off his lap.

Bonnie sighed. "But were finishing this movie night one way or another," Bonnie said.

"Of course bon," Tyler said.

Bonnie walked Tyler to the door and she pulled him into a hug.

"Night Ty," she said against his chest.

He rests his chin on her head. "Night Bunny," he said.

She looked up at him. It was a mixture of shock and something else. It was good. 'Bunny'. That was Tyler's nickname for her when they were kids. They were really little and Bonnie was at Tyler's house for a sleepover but forgot Mrs. Cuddles. Tyler gave Bonnie his purple stuffed bunny to sleep with for the night. She would always sleep with it every time she slept over at Tyler's house. Thus the nickname was born. 

Bonnie watched Tyler walk down the front steps to his car. They waved as he drove off. Bonnie closed the front door and looked at the living full of wrappers and empty soda cans. She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I still don't know where I am going with the plot. The next chapters I have written so far are mostly fun and no angst or that problematic. But I'll but my thinking cap on and try to come up with something. I had no clue how to end this chapter that's why it's mad choppy sorry...
> 
> *
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Stay tuned in for more.


End file.
